Our love
by Dichromatic Rose
Summary: Ryûta descubre los sentimientos que guardan sus pokemon hacía el, y poco a poco descubre lo que siente por ellos, pero solo uno será el elegido, Yaoi, Pokemon x Humano
1. Ardiente

Un joven entrenador de cabello negro y ojos castaños se encontraba abrazado al lomo de su Arcanine, hacía frío, mucho para un humano, el pokemon trataba de emitir parte de su calor interno al moreno, y este lo agradecía, Arcanine avanzaba velozmente mientras los copos de nieve caían con más ferocidad, la ventisca se formaba ante ellos y si no encontraban refugio pronto se verían en medio de esta.

Arcanine logró encontrar una cueva en medio del camino, no era demasiado grande, pero cabrían perfectamente el pokemon y el humano, el chico agradeció a su Arcanine acariciando su hocico con suavidad mientras bajaba del lomo del perro de fuego, el cual se tumbó para que su entrenador pudiera acurrucarse en cuerpo.

-Gracias Arcanine, de no ser por ti no se que habría pasado.- dijo el entrenador con voz tranquila, el pokemon solo sonrió.

- _No me importaría que te quedaras así, Ryûta_ \- pensó Arcanine al sentir a su entrenador pegarse mas a el.

A la mañana siguiente...

Arcanine abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a su entrenador durmiendo junto a él.

- _Si supieras cuanto te quiero..._ \- pensó para si el pokemon de fuego, Ryûta se despertó estirándose había dormido muy bien gracias a Arcanine, se levantó del pokemon y observó el exterior de la cueva, la ventisca era muy fuerte como para salir.

-Arcanine, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó mientras se desperezaba, Arcanine asintió y frotó su hocico contra Ryûta.- Hace frío...- El pokemon no pudo evitar sentirse tentado de disfrutar de su entrenador, de darle su calor...

- _Quizás pueda ayudar a que se caliente..._ -pensó con una sonrisa traviesa, su miembro comenzaba a salir, con mucha suavidad empujo a su entrenador al suelo.

-¿Arcanine...?¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó sonrojado el azabache, en ese momento vio el enorme y palpitante miembro de su pokemon y su sonrojo fue tal que palideció el pelaje de Arcanine.- Supongo que los pokemon entran en celo...- supuso el entrenador, pero Arcanine pareció molestarse por eso.

- _No te equivoques Ryûta, te amo con locura, lo daría todo por ti._ \- en esos momentos el pokemon quería poder hablar con su entrenador, decirle que le amaba, Ryûta se fijó mejor en el miembro de Arcanine, era enorme, casi 27 centímetros de largo y 7-8 de ancho, con lo que más se sorprendió el azabache fue el tamaño del nudo de casi 11 centímetros, con vergüenza el entrenador tocó el miembro del perro de fuego, que gruño al sentir las manos de su entrenador.

-¿Te gusta así?- pregunto apenado Ryûta, Arcanine gruño de placer, el moreno decidió intentar dar más placer a su pokemon usando su boca y sus manos, apenas podía introducirse en la boca un par de centímetros del miembro de Arcanine, así que se vio forzado a usar sus manos para proseguir su trabajo, el pokemon se apartó un poco de su entrenador.- ¿Ocurre algo?- nada más preguntarlo sintió la lengua caliente de su pokemon deslizarse sobre su pantalón, lamiendo su miembro por encima de la tela.

- _Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo_ \- pensó Arcanine al lograr agarrar con sus colmillos los pantalones y bajarlos, su entrenador le ayudó quitándose la ultima prenda que cubría su virilidad, dejándola expuesta a los deseos del perro de fuego, que la introdujo en su boca, degustando el liquido con placer, disfrutando de cada gemido del humano.

-E-espera, mm-me voy a...- no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que se corrió en la boca del pokemon que se relamió gustoso.- Arcanine- susurró el entrenador al ver como su pokemon se acercaba a él con su miembro completamente duro, el pokemon con simples roces logro indicar a su entrenador que se pusiera a cuatro patas, cosa que Ryûta hizo un poco asustado.- Ten cuidado- rogó sonrojado el humano.

- _Ryûta... te ves jodidamente adorable_ \- pensó al ver al chico en ese estado.- _Esto es un sueño._ \- pensó mientras introducía su lengua en la entrada de su entrenador lubricando esta, el humano gemía al sentir la intromisión, después de unos segundos Arcanine se colocó con firmeza y empezó a introducir su miembro en Ryûta, que grito de dolor, Arcanine intentaba que fuera lo menos doloroso posible, metiendo este tan lentamente como podía, cada centímetro equivalía a un grito de dolor del moreno y a un gruñido de placer de Arcanine, el cual se sentía culpable por el dolor de su entrenador.

-Arcanine mételo ya.- ordenó el entrenador, el perro de fuego no se quejo y de una estocada penetro al azabache, dejando fuera su nudo, las embestidas fueron lentas y suaves, pero ambos empezaron a necesitar más al poco tiempo.- M-más rápido- pidió Ryûta.

- _Ryûta... aguanta un poco más_ \- las siguientes estocadas fueron mucho más duras, profundizando la penetración y introduciendo el nudo de Arcanine, el entrenador gimió al sentir el nudo dentro de él, el chico se corrió en al notarlo, y justo en ese momento sintió que su interior se contraía y Arcanine disparaba chorros de semen en grandes cantidades, el semen goteó por la entrada de Ryûta, Arcanine se quedo inmóvil a la espera de que el nudo se retirara.

-Te quiero Arcanine.- el chico ya no sentía frío, tan solo calor, un agradable y tierno calor, Arcanine retiró su miembro y lamió la entrada del azabache para limpiarle, Ryûta se puso su ropa y se quedo dormido encima de Arcanine.

- _Te amo, mi Ryûta..._ -el perro de fuego también sintió el sueño adueñarse de él mientras algunos recuerdos surcaban su mente.

Flash Back

Ryûta cargaba a un pequeño Growlithe herido, su familia lo había abandonado y el entrenador lo había encontrado malherido, ahora lo llevaba tan rápido como podía a un centro pokemon, al llegar fue atendido por la enfermera, Ryûta veló el sueño del pokemon hasta que este despertó, ese día el pokemon sintió su vinculo con el entrenador.

Fin del flash back


	2. Sincronizados

Ryûta observaba en silencio la pokeball de Arcanine, habían pasado dos días desde que "eso" había sucedido, y tan solo dejaba salir a Arcanine de su pokeball para comer y estirarse un poco, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del perro de fuego, el pokemon se sentía culpable, la relación con su entrenador se había tensado mucho por lo sucedido, Ryûta suspiró dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, quería saber porque Arcanine había hecho eso, pero le era imposible.

-¡Ryûta!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, el moreno se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico peliazul corriendo hacía él.

-¿Drake?, ¿Eres tu?- habló un poco confundido el azabache, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al chico.

-Claro, ¿Quien voy a ser si no?- rió Drake, a la par que sacaba una pokeball.- Aun me debes un combate.- dijo lanzando la esfera, de la cual salió un Infernape- La ultima vez Arcanine y Infernape no terminaron de luchar, es hora de acabar.- terminó el chico sonriente.

Ryûta miro durante un segundo la pokeball del perro de fuego, quizás lograría entender a Arcanine si luchaban juntos, como hacían siempre...

-Arcanine, sal.- dijo Ryûta lanzando su pokeball, de esta salió el perro de fuego que le miró con tristeza, el azabache aparto la mirada causando la curiosidad de Drake.

-Infernape, Puño trueno- ordenó de inmediato el peliazul, el perro esperaba las ordenes de Ryûta mientras evitaba el ataque del mono.

-Arcanine, usa excavar.- dijo el chico, entonces sintió durante un momento como su respiración y la de Arcanine iban al unisonó, incluso le pareció oír los pensamientos del pokemon, pero agito la cabeza para despejarse, mientras esto sucedía Arcanine se hundía bajo la y emergía justo donde se encontraba Infernape.

-Salta para evitarlo y usa a bocajarro- Infernape siguió las instrucciones de Drake y logró a contraatacar a pokemon de Ryûta, el cual recibió el ataque de lleno dando un sonoro quejido.

-¡Arcanine!- gritó el joven azabache, el perro de fuego se puso en pie y miró a su entrenador con decisión.- Giga Impacto- justo al instante, escucho el corazón de Arcanine, su respiración, se sentía como si fueran uno solo, en ese punto no necesitaron comunicarse, el perro de fuego atacó al mono, el cual retrocedió varios metros por el ataque, Arcanine se quedo inmóvil recuperándose del giga impacto.

-Infernape, Envite Igneo, se que tu puedes ganar-las palabras del entrenador parecieron llegar a su pokemon, ya que se levanto a la par que el mar llamas envolvía al tipo fuego-lucha, el ataque iba a ser extremadamente potente.

- _Lo aguantaré._ \- resonó en la mente de Ryûta una voz, Arcanine recibió el envite ígneo por completo, pero resistió tambaleándose un poco.

-Arcanine...- la voz que Ryûta había oído... era su pokemon.- Acaba con él, usa Colmillo Rayo- aprovechándose de que Infernape estaba sufriendo el daño de su propio ataque el perro clavo sus fauces en el brazo del mono electrocutando al mono en el proceso, Ryûta no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse hacia su pokemon para abrazarlo.- Arcanine, eres increíble- el perro sonrió cansado y lamió la mejilla de su entrenador.

- _¿Notas mis sentimientos?_ \- pregunto el pokemon mentalmente, se miraron durante unos instantes, pero fueron interrumpidos por Drake.

-Sigues siendo muy fuerte Ryûta- sonrió el entrenador de pelo azul.- Al empezar el combate estabas raro, yo diría que sucedió algo con Arcanine- empezó a hablar, Ryûta se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Q-qué dices?, ¿Arcanine y yo?, no pasa nada con el.- dijo el azabache muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.- Me paso algo parecido con Infernape- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Drake.

-¿No es... raro?- preguntó Ryûta apartando la mirada, Arcanine le miró con molestia.

- _¿Por qué crees que es raro?_ \- dijo el perro de fuego mentalmente.

-No es normal que un pokemon y su entrenador tengan relaciones- respondió en voz alta Ryûta sonrojado.

-Aunque no es lo habitual, no esta mal- dijo simplemente Drake- Infernape es mi pareja, mi amigo y mi pokemon, y nuestra relación es inmejorable.- explico acariciando al mono, el cual le beso con ternura.

Ryûta miró a Arcanine durante unos segundo, el pokemon parecía nervioso, y al parecer, la tensión había echo desaparecer su sincronía.

-Deberías pensar bien lo que siente el, y lo que sientes tu.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el peliazul.- Nos vemos Ryû-chan- se despidió riéndose.

-No me llames así- dijo el chico de pelo negro con un sonrojo colosal.

- _Ryûta...-_ pensó Arcanine mirando a su entrenador- _si logramos sincronizamos otra vez... no desaprovechare la oportunidad._ \- pensó mientras su entrenador lo devolvía la pokeball.

-Arcanine, quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi, y lo que yo siento por ti- susurro poniendo la pokeball en su pecho.


	3. Aura

Había pasado una semana desde que Ryûta y Arcanine se habían sincronizado, y a pesar de los constantes intentos del entrenador por volver a unirse, fracaso tras fracaso, el azabache se dio por vencido, decidiendo viajar con Lucario para despejarse, el crepúsculo adornaba el cielo, y el pokemon lobo estaba atento a todo el lugar, parecía nervioso por algo que Ryûta no alcanzaba a entender.

-¿Lucario?- el pokemon se giró a su entrenador y volvió a seguir a su entrenador, prosiguieron su camino, pero el lobo azul no dejaba de actuar de esa manera.

- _Algo nos sigue..._ \- pensó el tipo lucha mientras observaba a su entrenador, sabía que algo había pasado con Arcanine, y no podía evitar sentirse celoso, pero no podía permitirse estropear su relación con Ryûta, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-Estas muy pensativo...- dijo fijándose en Lucario, el cual aparto la mirada- ¿Estas enfadado?- el tipo lucha negó de inmediato.- ¿Entoces que sucede?, sinceramente me gustaría entenderos- suspiró mientras la imagen de Arcanine rondaba su mente.

- _Si pudieras entenderme, no me verías como normalmente lo hacer_ \- pensó el Lucario esbozando una triste sonrisa.

A pesar de la actitud del lobo, siguieron su camino hacía la ciudad, la cual se alzaba imponente en el horizonte, la luz mortecina del sol era una de las cosas que Lucario más disfrutaba, le gustaba ver el sol hundirse en el horizonte, sobretodo si su entrenador estaba junto a él.

-Es hermoso...- susurró el entrenador, el pokemon asintió en señal de coincidir con su opinión- Deberíamos darnos prisa, tenemos que llegar al centro pokemon antes de que cierre para conseguir una habitación.- Ryûta empezó a correr seguido de cerca por Lucario, que aun seguía atento a su perseguidor.

- _¡Ryûta!_ \- gritó el pokemon, sus sensores estaban completamente extendidos, señal de que estaba usando el aura, aunque el entrenador no lo había entendido, tan solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta para ver una llamarada se dirigía hacia el, Lucario se interpuso entre el ataque y su entrenador recibiendo el daño.

-Lucario, ¿Estas bien?- dijo acercándose al lobo preocupado, de entre las sombras emergió un pokemon, un Chandelure junto a su entrenadora, una mujer de cabello rubió que sonreía presuntuosa.

-Jujujuju, de no ser por tu Lucario estarías tostado.- dijo la mujer con una voz nasal y aguda, Ryûta se fijo mejor en los rasgos de ella, una pronunciada nariz, sus cabellos estaban rizados, ojos verdes y vestía un vestido completamente estrafalario de color fucsia.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Qué demonios quieres?- grito Ryûta, el cual se encontraba junto a Lucario, al cual curaba con una poción máxima.

-¿Quien soy? -pregunto entre carcajadas- Soy Alja, una de la comandantes del team rocket, y tu Lucario es un pokemon extremadamente raro.- dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento al azabache y al lobo, el segundo se puso delante de su entrenador dispuesto a protegerlo de la rubia.- Chandelure...- el pokemon lanzó un ataque Sofoco, Lucario agarró a Ryûta y lo alejo del ataque.- Ese pokemon estaría mucho mejor en manos expertas.- dijo la comandante preparándose para atacar otra vez.

-¿Será verdad lo que dice?...- se preguntó Ryûta a si mismo mientras miraba a Lucario, había sido herido por protegerle... Lucario golpeo a su entrenador suavemente para llamar su atención, el lobo le sonreía.

- _Nunca dudes de ti_ \- pensó el pokemon esquivando una bola sombra y poniéndose a la ofensiva.

-Lucario...- Ryûta sonrió, su pokemon le demostró su confianza con solo una mirada- Bien, usa puño trueno- la orden fue ejecutada con eficiencia por Lucario, hiriendo al pokemon fantasma.

-Es más rápido de lo habitual- la mujer parecía sorprendida- Chandelure, usa Llamarada hasta que aciertes- el candelabro empezó a lanzar ataque tras ataque y Lucario los evitaba como podía- ¿Cuanto podrás seguir así?- Alja tenía razón, tras varias secuencias de llamaradas, el lobo fue golpeado por una de ellas.

-¡Lucario!- el entrenador intento acercarse pero fue atacado por Chandelure, quedando las llamas de este muy cerca de él.

- _Aléjate de Ryûta_ \- dijo Lucario lanzando una esfera aural al tipo fantasma, el cual no se vio afectado.

- _Si no puedes protegerlo, ¿de que sirves?_ \- respondió el candelabro con burla.

- _Maldito_ \- esta vez atacó con puño trueno, y Chandelure se alejó del entrenador.

-Date por vencido, así tu pokemon no saldrá más herido.- Alja extendió su mano, reclamando la pokeball de Lucario, Ryûta miró al lobo y este siguió peleando contra el tipo fantasma, tomó la ball en su mano y entonces sucedió de nuevo, su respiración y la de Lucario al unísono, entonces escuchó una voz, pero esta vez era una completamente diferente.

- _Ni se te ocurra, llevamos juntos durante años, no pienso dejar que esta loca nos separe._ \- pensó el pokemon, Ryûta y Lucario cruzaron miradas.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿el miedo te impide seguir?- preguntó la mujer, Chandelure preparaba otro sofoco y tenían que hacer algo.

- _Lucario, usa a bocajarro contra el suelo._ \- ordenó mentalmente el azabache, el lobo ejecutó el ataque y grandes trozos de roca salieron despedidos hacía Alja y Chandelure, usando esto a su favor, Lucario agarró en sus potentes brazos a su entrenador y corrió hacía la ciudad, la noche ya había caído y las calles eran iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas.

-Qué interesante... nos volveremos a ver.- susurró para sí la comandante Rocket a lo lejos.

- _Ryûta, ¿estas herido?_ \- preguntó el Lucario observando a su entrenador.

-La preguntas es, ¿tu estas herido?- respondió el entrenador abrazándose al pokemon.

- _No te preocupes, estaré bien, ahora deberíamos ir al centro pokemon para que descanses._ \- la voz de Lucario en su mente sonaba dulce.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Lucario.- agradeció un poco sonrojado el chico, Lucario esbozó una sonrisa y con su pata acarició la mejilla de su entrenador.

- _Te quiero, Ryûta._ \- dijo el pokemon, juntando sus labios, con los de su entrenador, Lucario separó su hocico de la cara del moreno y lo puso en el suelo.

-Espera, Lucario.- el pokemon cortó la sincronía dirigiéndose hacía el centro pokemon y dejando a su entrenador a la espera de respuestas.-¿Todos mis pokemon se han vuelto locos?- suspiró el entrenador siguiendo a Lucario.

- _Loco de amor por ti._ \- corrigió para si mismo el lobo con una sonrisa.


	4. Un vinculo especial

Ryûta observaba en silencio desde la cama la figura a la luz de la luna de Lucario, el cual se encontraba reposando en la ventana mirando embelesado la luna, el joven se sentía confuso, primero Arcanine y ahora el lobo azul, se movió en la cama para intentar dormir, y fue en ese instante cuando notó la mirada de Lucario en él.

- _¿No puedes dormir?_ \- sonó la voz del lobo en su mente.

-Espera, ¿no se supone que tenemos que estar sincronizados?- preguntó sorprendido Ryûta.

- _No sé mucho más que tu, esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi, quizás sea por el tiempo que llevamos juntos._ \- planteó Lucario con una pequeña sonrisa, a la par que se levantaba del alfeizar de la ventana, acercándose a paso lento hacía su entrenador.

-Espera que vas a...- antes de terminar de hablar sintió los brazos de Lucario en su cuerpo, transmitiéndole su calor, el lobo parecía satisfecho con ese acto, ya que se acurrucó más junto a el.

- _Se siente tan bien estar así de juntos..._ \- habló Lucario, Ryûta no pudo evitar sonreír y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del lobo, cosa que agradó a este.

-Lucario...- murmuró dando un bostezo el azabache.- ¿estarás junto a mi siempre?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Siempre._ \- dijo apretando más el abrazo, disponiéndose a imitar a su somnoliento entrenador.

A la mañana siguiente...

Lucario oía el corazón y la respiración de Ryûta, observaba el rítmico movimiento de su pecho al tomar aire, se veía realmente tierno mientras dormía, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el de pelo negro empezó a despertarse, el susodicho se estiró y se dio cuenta de que el lobo lo miraba.

-¿Ocurre algo Lucario?- preguntó curioso desperezándose.

- _Tan solo que cuando duermes eres muy lindo._ \- Ryûta se sonrojo bastante causando que el lobo se riera, aprovechándose de que el chico seguía algo dormido Lucario aprovechó a robarle un beso, provocando que el rubor de su entrenador aumentara dramáticamente.

-Lucario, no hagas eso de improviso- dijo rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, Lucario pareció divertirse con el comentario.

- _Eso significa que si te aviso antes de hacerlo no tendrás problema, ¿no?_ \- dedujo el pokemon con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Su...supongo que no.- respondió bajando el rostro el humano, parecía que aun seguía con muchas dudas, Lucario se sintió un poco culpable, con una de sus patas alzó el rostro de Ryûta y sonrió.

-No te preocupes tanto, verte así no me gusta.- declaró Lucario, su mirada chocó con la de su entrenador y empezó a acercar sus labios a los del moreno.- Te voy a besar, ¿puedo?- dijo parándose a escasos milímetros, sintiendo la respiración de su entrenador en su piel y viceversa.

-Si- susurro con timidez, apenas decirlo sus labios ya habían sido tomados por el lobo azul, se separaron quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, que ninguno intentó romper, esta vez Ryûta fue más participativo, uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de Lucario, quizás fueron segundos quizás un minuto, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron aire.

- _Ryûta, quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincero._ \- el entrenador asintió aun sonrojado y respirando agitado- _¿Qué sientes por mi?_ \- el chico se quedo en silencio intentado ordenar sus ideas antes de responder, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

-No lo sé, estos días han sido una locura, aun me cuesta aceptar todo lo que esta pasando.- habló Ryûta con la mirada perdida en el techo.- Se que es injusto que tu me hayas dicho tus sentimientos y que yo no sea capaz, pero dame un poco de tiempo, y te daré una respuesta- dijo mirando ahora a Lucario.

- _Esperaré lo que haga falta por esa respuesta._ \- respondió el lobo abrazando a su entrenador, le gustaba hacerlo, se sentía realmente bien, y el chico opinaba lo mismo, se sentía protegido cuando Lucario le envolvía con sus brazos.- _Por cierto..._ \- esta vez la voz de Lucario sonaba enfadada, y Ryûta se sintió un poco intimidado por esto.- _Si Arcanine te hace algo como eso de nuevo, le mataré._ \- dijo el lobo clavando mordiendo suavemente el hombro de su entrenador, que emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir los colmillos de Lucario marcándolo como suyo.

-Au- se quejo sobándose la zona.- Lucario, Arcanine no tiene toda la culpa, yo también tuve la culpa.- el lobo suspiró para acariciar la mejilla de Ryûta.

- _Lo sé... lo sé, pero la manera en la que Arcanine lo hizo no fue apropiada._ \- Ryûta notó que Lucario parecía realmente molesto por lo sucedido, pero en el fondo estaba un poco de acuerdo con él, aunque no culparía a Arcanine.

-Deberíamos prepararnos para irnos...- dijo Ryûta intentando cambiar de tema, el pokemon simplemente asintió y vio como su entrenador se dirigía al baño para ducharse, cuando escuchó el ruido del agua caer decidió perderse en sus pensamientos, separando su vinculo mental con Ryûta durante ese tiempo.

- _Ojala fuera más fácil._ \- se quejó tocándose la sien.- _Sin que Arcanine y los demás estuvieran enamorados de ti también..._ \- escuchó el agua dejar de caer y supuso que su entrenador saldría pronto, restauró su vinculo y escuchó la voz de su entrenador.

-Lucario, se me ha olvidado la toalla, ¿puedes traérmela?- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el pokemon le escuchara a través de la puerta.

- _Claro._ \- respondió cogiendo el objeto y entrando en el baño, el vapor era lo único que ocultaba el cuerpo de su entrenador, el cual se encontraba un poco sonrojado debido a que Lucario lo veía desnudo.- _Auto-control_ \- pensó para si mismo el pokemon al ver a su entrenador tan expuesto, tan... sensual, salió de inmediato del baño antes de que las cosas se descontrolasen.

-Gracias por la toalla Lucario.- agradeció Ryûta saliendo ya vestido del baño.- ¿Ahora a donde deberíamos ir?...- planteó el chico rascándose la nuca.

- _Hace tiempo que no vamos por el monte corona, me gustaría ver la columna lanza otra vez..._ \- comentó Lucario, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

-A la columna lanza se ha dicho.- ambos se sonrieron levemente, la columna lanza era un lugar especial para ellos.

-Notas de Autor-

 **Ani Strife** Gracias por el comentario, en un principio si tengo ideas de continuarlo, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, un saludo.


	5. Mega Lucario

Ryûta y Lucario avanzaban por las escarpadas cumbres del monte corona, la nieve cubría las todo delante de ellos, y el frío calaba en los huesos del chico a pesar de que este traía un abrigo, el lobo por su parte no parecía demasiado afectado por este, su pelaje le calentaba lo suficiente para que no fuera un problema para él, pero se sentía preocupado por su entrenador.

- _Ryûta, ¿Paramos a descansar?_ \- preguntó mirando al su entrenador, parecía cansado, y no era para menos, habían viajado a Sinnoh hacía apenas unos días, y en menos de doce horas estaban cerca de la cima del monte corona.

-Si paro ahora mi cuerpo se enfriara- dijo el chico, al hablar el vaho se formaba entorno a su boca, por suerte para ellos, en ese momento no nevaba, permitiendo ver mejor el camino hacia la columna lanza.

- _Esta bien, pero no te sobre-esfuerces_ \- nada más decirlo Lucario se alejó velozmente buscando el camino con su aura, el humano le siguió tan rápido como pudo, el lobo se frenaba de vez en cuando para que su entrenador le tuviera siempre a la vista.- _Es a través de esa cueva_ \- indicó el pokemon deteniéndose frente a la susodicha, Lucario desvió una mirada hacía otro lugar, Ryûta reconoció la expresión de su pokemon de inmediato, la misma que cuando Alja los ataco...

-¿Ella otra vez?- el lobo azul intentó responder pero se vio forzado a cogerlo en brazos antes de que un llamarada impactara cerca de ellos, se introdujeron en la cueva.- Chandelure.- dedujo Ryûta aferrándose a su pokemon el cual corría hacia el fondo de la cueva, estaban a escasos centímetros de la salida cuando del suelo salió un enorme Rypherior que tomo por sorpresa a ambos, lanzando al duo contra una pared.

-Esta vez no escapareis tan fácilmente- sonó con burla la voz de la mujer, junto a ella se encontraba Chandelure, y detrás de ellos Rypherior, no había escapatoria.

- _Ryûta, quédate detrás de mi_.- ordenó Lucario, Ryûta fue a objetar, pero fue cortado en seco por el lobo.- _¡Hazme caso!_ \- el entrenador obedeció mirando con preocupación al pokemon.

- _No traje a los demás, y Lucario no pudo enfrentar a Chandelure, ¿como pretende vencer a los dos?_ \- pensó Ryûta, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su pokemon.

-Rypherior usa terremoto- el temblor de tierra no tardó en llegar y Lucario salto para evitarlo- Sofoco- en el aire, el lobo no tuvo manera de esquivarlo recibiendo el brutal ataque de tipo fuego, las cosas pintaban mal.

- _De nuevo eres incapaz de proteger a tu entrenador._ \- La voz burlona del tipo fantasma irritó a Lucario, que lanzó un puño trueno en vano contra él, un roca afilada golpeó su costado haciendo que emitiera un quejido bastante sonoro, a duras penas se puso en pie.

- _Ryûta, huye, yo los distraigo._ \- pidió el tipo lucha-acero, su tono era serio, parecía dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

-No pienso abandonart...- Lucario se había plantado ante el, dándole un beso, un beso que fue amargo, como si fuera una despedida.

- _Te quiero, Ryûta, nunca lo olvides._ \- nada más separarse de su entrenador bajo la atónita mirada de la comandante rocket lanzó un a bocajarro contra Rypherior, seguido de un esfera aural que logró alejar al pokemon de la salida de la cueva.

-Lucario, vuelve a salvo.- con lagrimas en los ojos el entrenador atravesó la salida encontrándose en la columna lanza, y sintiéndose una basura por haber abandonado a su pokemon a su suerte.- Si fuera mejor entrenador...- dijo entre sollozos el chico.

-Sacrificarte para que tu entrenador escape, que noble por tu parte- se rió la mujer.- Aplastadlo, Rompe rocas y Llamarada.- los ataques se lanzaron simultáneamente, envolviendo la roca con llamas.

- _Por Ryûta... haré lo que haga falta_ \- gritó Lucario, sabía que Alja no lo entendía, pero motivado por estas palabras ejecutó un ataque oseo que logró dividir la roca en dos de un golpe.

Por su parte, Ryûta se sumía en la desesperación, todo lo que había pasado con Lucario, la ultima semana junto a él, todo iba a desaparecer sin que él pudiera hacer nada... Justo en ese momento, como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas unas escaleras de cristal aparecieron ante el, reclamado por una fuerza superior el chico empezó a subir las escaleras, y a cada paso sentía su cuerpo más pesado, al llegar a la cima pudo ver a un extraño ser blanco, con un gran aro dorado en la mitad de su cuerpo, su mirada era imponente, y su aspecto tan solo podía ser descrito como divino.

- **En estos momentos, tu compañero esta luchando por ti** \- la voz resonó por todo el lugar, las imágenes de Lucario enfrentando como podía a los pokemon aparecieron ante el chico, el lobo parecía malherido.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarlo.- rogó Ryûta arrodillándose, quería hacer algo por su pokemon.

- **Tus deseos son sinceros... he visto tu dolor, tu tristeza y por ello...** \- dijo Arceus alzándose una intensa luz apareció entre ellos y la figura de Arceus empezó a desaparecer mientras su voz resonaba una vez más por el lugar.- **Te otorgó el poder para proteger a los que te importan** \- el pokemon desapareció del todo y en la mano de Ryûta apareció un extraño artilugio en forma de aro, y una pequeña piedra de color naranja con un extraño dibujo bicolor dentro de color azul y rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el chico, la instancia en la que se encontraba desapareció y volvió a la columna lanza.- Espera- gritó Ryûta, pero no hubo respuesta, una explosión proveniente de la cueva le devolvió a la realidad, Lucario salió disparado de la caverna chocando contra una de las columnas- Lucario, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el chico abrazando al pokemon.

- _S...si_ \- dijo intentando ponerse en pie, cosa que no logró.

-Si sigues así vas a morir- gritó desesperado el entrenador al ver a su Lucario en ese estado.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez- la mujer del team rocket parecía aburrida.- Esperaba más de ese Lucario, ahora veo lo inútil que es, Rypherior, ya sabes lo que hacer- la mole de tipo roca avanzó hacia Ryûta a la par que la mujer se marchaba a paso lento del lugar.

- _Lo siento por ti Lucario, pero esto es el fin_ \- habló Rypherior, el pokemon alzó su brazo dispuesto a golpearlos, en ese momento el azabache se puso en pie con intención de proteger al lobo, esto no hizo dudar al roca-tierra que golpeó al chico mandándolo a volar, dejándolo al borde del precipicio, Lucario vio la piedra que Ryûta había recibido momentos atrás y la cogió extendiendo su pata hacía ella, el brazo de Rypherior se alzó una vez más dispuesto a acabar el trabajo.

Lucario sintió una extraña energía proveniente de la piedra, y sintió su cuerpo cambiar, se hizo más grande, el pelaje de su pecho creció al igual que sus sensores, su cola fue cubierta por pelaje dorado y sus patas se volvieron de color rojizo, con solo una mano bloqueó la machada de Rypherior, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba junto a su entrenador.

-¿Eres tu? ¿Lucario?- el pokemon asintió y miró con rabia al que había herido a su entrenador.

- _Te arrepentirás de esto_ \- después de poner a Ryûta en un lugar seguro miró a Rypherior.

-¿Que demonios eres?- preguntó asustado el tipo roca, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

- _Un pokemon que nunca perdonará a los que hieran a su entrenador_ \- bramó usando a bocajarro contra su adversario, el cual no pudo resistir la ráfaga de golpes, pero eso no fue suficiente para Lucario, ya que preparó una esfera aural de tamaño impresionante en sus manos y la lanzó contra Rypherior, saliendo este despedido montaña a bajo.- _¿Como te encuentras?_ \- preguntó acercándose a su entrenador, la energía misteriosa se disipó de su cuerpo y volvió a ser un Lucario normal.

-Me duele un poco el brazo pero sobreviviré.- rió un poco el entrenador, los brazos de Lucario le rodearon en ese instante.- ¿Lucario?- el pokemon no respondió, se apoderó de los labios de su entrenador acariciando el resto de su cuerpo con cariño, con ternura.

- _Ryûta, no te vuelvas a poner en peligro de esa manera_.- pidió, más bien suplico el pokemon.

-Espero que prometas lo mismo...- susurró el humano, los dedos del azabache se deslizaron por el pecho de su pokemon, el cual se sorprendió por la acción de su entrenador.

- _No quiero que nos precipitemos_ \- dijo el pokemon separándose de su entrenador.

-Lucario, Arcanine lo hizo antes que tu, se que eso te lleva molestando tiempo, quiero ser tuyo aunque sea una vez.- dijo sonrojado el chico, el tipo lucha tomo aire antes de deslizar su mano sobre el miembro de su entrenador, el cual emitió un suave gemido de placer.

- _Ahora no me voy a detener._ \- advirtió el pokemon ayudando a su entrenador a desvestirse, este asintió, se sentía un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando el entrenador estuvo completamente desnudo, Lucario devoró su miembro con avidez, Ryûta dejó escapar un gemido, y entonces vio como Lucario se colocaba de tal manera que su miembro, quedaba delante del rostro de su entrenador.

-Lucario, parece que estas... alegre- dijo al ver aquel rojizo trozo de carne ante él, algo más de veinte centímetros de largo, y cuatro de ancho, al llegar al nudo el grosor aumentaba a seis centímetros, logro introducir la mayor parte del trozo de carne en su boca, imitando los movimientos de Lucario, sentía el miembro deslizarse por su garganta, dejando fuera el nudo.- Lu... creo que no voy a aguantar más- dijo separándose del lobo, volviendo a hacer su trabajo después de decirlo.

- _No te preocupes_ \- dijo al sentir el semen de su amante en su garganta.- _Ryûta_ \- intento advertirle de lo inminente en vano, casi fue ahogado por la cantidad que Lucario había disparado en su boca.

-Lu, eso fue mucho- dijo tosiendo mientras el semen caía por la comisura de sus labios.

- _Perdón_ \- se disculpó sonrojado el pokemon, pero luego sonrió con perversión colocándose entre las piernas de su entrenador.- _¿Preparado?_ \- el humano asintió y Lucario fue empujando centímetro a centímetro, las estocadas eran veloces, el interior del chico estaba caliente y apretado, cosa que el lobo disfrutaba, llegado cierto momento el pokemon introdujo el nudo dentro de su entrenador y las estocadas se redujeron a fuertes movimientos de cadera, con cada movimiento Lucario tocaba el punto G de su entrenador.

No tardó mucho hasta que Ryûta se corrió entre ambos, y Lucario embistió con muchas más fuerza, fueron varios minutos en los que el lobo siguió con el vaivén de caderas hasta que se corrió dentro de su entrenador.

El chico se separó del pokemon y entrecerró los ojos, Lucario buscó en la mochila del humano una manta con la que poder cubrirse, el día había estado lleno de problemas, pero al final, todo había acabado bien, sobretodo para el lobo.

Flash Back de Lucario

Hacía unos años en ese mismo sitio, Ryûta y Riolu se encontraban mirando el alba emerger, el pokemon se encontraba acurrucado contra su entrenador, habían pasado por mucho, habían ganado cinco gimnasios, y se sentían realmente cómodos el uno con el otro, Ryûta quería a Riolu, y este se sentía muy unido a su entrenador, había logrado entender que lo amaba, y que lo protegería pasara lo que pasara. Cuando el sol se alzó el brillo de la evolución rodeó al pequeño lobo, que evolucionó en Lucario, y a partir de ese día, el pokemon juró proteger a su entrenador, aunque este no supiera de sus sentimientos.

Fin del Flash Back de Lucario

- _Me alegro de que todo acabara así..._ \- pensó Lucario abrazando al chico.


	6. Chispas

Habían pasado varios días desde que Ryûta y Lucario había tenido aquellos momentos tan entrañables, el joven se sentía feliz de que su pokemon le apreciara tanto, pero varios miembros de su equipo no estaban felices con los actos del Lucario, Ryûta se encontraba paseando por Ciudad Marina con su Luxray al lado, le gustaba la compañía del tipo eléctrico, siempre serio y protector, pero a veces sentía la mirada carmesí del pokemon clavada en su nuca, sabía bien que el pokemon de pelaje dorado y negro tramaba algo, la sensación que sentía del pokemon era parecida a la que había sentido al estar con Lucario y con Arcanine, pero a la vez era diferente, más fría, tranquila, se sentía un poco intimidado.

El pokemon y el entrenador viajaban a su ritmo por la ciudad curioseando las tiendas por las que pasaban, el sonido de las olas rompiendo y la brisa refrescante del océano era realmente relajante, el bullicio de la gente que hacía sus compras y charlaba se mezclaba con las risas de los niños jugando y divirtiéndose junto con sus pokemon, lo único que amenazaba con estropear el buen ambiente eran las nubes que se divisaban a lo lejos, aun así, el sol brillaba fuertemente, el chico de cabellos negros tarareaba para sí mismo una canción mientras Luxray disfrutaba de la brisa marina, parecía que el agua le agradaba.

-Hey, Luxray, ¿te apetece ir a la playa un rato?- preguntó el entrenador con una sonrisa alegre, el pokemon eléctrico adoraba verle sonreír, asintiendo levemente.  
- _Es muy mono cuando sonríe así, es tan infantil_.-pensó Luxray mientras caminaba hacia la playa, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la playa el azabache se descalzó y guardo sus deportivas en la mochila.

-Vamos Luxray- dijo el chico mientras corría hacía la arena- ¡Ah!, quema, quema, quema.- chilló el chico mientras corría hacia la arena humeda.

- _Idiota_ -se burló el pokemon acercándose al agua, mojando sus patas y emitiendo un gruñido de satisfacción, miró con atención a su entrenador que se encontraba remangándose los pantalones y caminando hasta a su lado.

-Esto está mejor- dijo Ryûta hundiendo su mano en el agua, Luxray presto atención a su entrenador y de pronto sintió el agua salpicar su rostro, el humano se reí mientras el pelaje de Luxray goteaba.

- _Te va a salir caro, muy caro._ -gruño internamente el pokemon antes de abalanzarse sobre su entrenador y hundirlo en el agua, el pokemon se quedó sentado unos instantes impidiendo a su entrenador emerger, y se rodó al momento, Ryûta se levantó de inmediato jadeando, su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo.- _Mierda_ -pensó Luxray al ver a su entrenador de esa manera, era lindo y a la vez sexy, apartó la mirada haciendo acopio de voluntad.

-Lux, eso estuvo de más, ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme- dijo el entrenador con tono lastimero.- Vale, me lo merecía- se rió el chico abrazando a su pokemon.

- _Este idiota… es MI idiota._ -pensó para sí juntando su cabeza con la de su entrenador y estremeciéndose por la humedad de la piel de su entrenador, pero no se separó, el contacto era demasiado agradable como para rechazarlo.

-Hora de volver, ¿me llevas?- rio el entrenador, Luxray emitió un suspiro permitiendo que su entrenador subiera, tardaron quince minuto en llegar al centro pokemon, el azabache había pedido una habitación cuando dejo al resto de sus pokemon para que recibieran una revisión, junto a Luxray entro a su habitación, el pokemon se tumbó en la alfombra observando a su entrenador atentamente, Ryûta rebusco entre su ropa y luego se quitó la que llevaba puesta ante la mirada de Luxray, el pokemon estaba expectante cuando solo una prenda separaba a su entrenador de la desnudez completa, vio cómo se retiraba esa prenda y emitió un leve jadeo.

- _Maldito crío_ -dijo apartando la mirada, el chico se cambió veloz y luego acarició el lomo del Luxray.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver el atardecer?- propuso el chico de ojos castaños acariciando a su pokemon, un gruñido fue la respuesta mientras Luxray se ponía en pie.- ¿Alguien está de mal humor?- se rió levemente el entrenador acariciando tras la oreja al pokemon que sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, de pronto sintió como Luxray le aplastaba contra el suelo apoyando su peso en sus hombros.

- _Mira lo que has hecho Ryûta_ \- el entrenador se había asustado por el repentino arrebato de su pokemon, busco una manera de zafarse del agarre y vio una enorme erección entre las patas de Luxray, el pokemon se apartó luego de que el humano viera lo que había ocasionado, el pokemon caminó hacia la puerta mientras su miembro volvía a la normalidad.

-No. Puede. Ser. Real.- gimió el chico.- ¿Qué le pasa a todos mis pokemon?- dijo saliendo de la habitación acompañado del Luxray, caminaron hasta el faro y se sentaron en el borde del acantilado, viendo como el ocaso iluminaba el océano, el sol caía lentamente y Luxray se sentía culpable, su entrenador se veía nervioso y tenso.- Luxray…- empezó a hablar Ryûta.- Tu punto erótico está en la oreja- se burló el entrenador intentando quitarle peso al asunto, el pokemon se indignó con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro.

- _Ryûta, esto no va a quedar así, te puedo asegurar que pronto voy a demostrarte quien manda…_ \- Luxray había acercado su boca a la oreja de su entrenador que se encontraba distraído mirando la hermosura del crepúsculo, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el paisaje, mañana iba a llover o eso predecían las nubes, el pokemon mordió suavemente la oreja de su entrenador que dio un gemido bastante sonoro.- _Ruidoso_ \- sonrió lamiendo el mismo punto que había mordido instantes atrás y marchaba veloz hacía el centro pokemon.

-Hey, ¡Luxray, ¿A dónde vas!?- grito Ryûta acariciándose la oreja con un sonrojo digno de mención, a continuación empezó a perseguir a su pokemon tan rápido como podía./p

~Notas de autor~

Siento la espera, no he tenido inspiración hasta hace poco y me alegra volver a escribir, este capitulo se lo dedico a mis apoyo incondicional Kyon.

Kussun: Me alegra que te guste, espero que este también te agrade./p

derpyove25: Gracias por el cumplido, tengo que admitir que me han quedado más cortos de lo que esperaba pero espero solventar eso en un futuro próximo.


	7. Trueno

Ryûta corrió siguiendo al pokémon lince, el chico suspiró una vez en el centro pokémon, realmente sus compañeros le tenían agotado, observó el exterior viendo Ciudad Marina una vez más antes de adentrarse en el centro pokémon, subió hasta su habitación y vio que delante de la puerta se encontraba tumbado Luxray, el pokémon emitió un bostezo y se levantó, estirándose cual gato.

-Espero que estés contento abandonándome así.- Se quejó abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación, Luxray entró tras él y se tumbó en la cama, el joven se desvistió dejando la ropa en una silla en la esquina, el pokémon lince le miraba estupefacto.- No te hagas ideas raras.- Rió el chico al ver la expresión de su compañero, el cual simplemente bufo.

- _No me tientes si no quieres acabar mal_.- El joven se adentró en el baño, pronto una espesa nube de vapor inundó la pequeña estancia, Luxray se levantó de la cama y agazapado se adentró en el baño, viendo a su entrenador bañarse, la silueta de Ryûta se apreciaba a la perfección detrás de la cortina, casi instintivamente se relamió los labios, justo cuando iba a abalanzarse, el agua paró y huyo hacia la habitación nada mas vio la mano del chico agarrar la cortina para salir.

-Luxray, ¿has sido tú?- Cuestionó el de ojos castaños, tras escuchar el ruido de la huida de su compañero, al salir y ver que el pokémon seguía tumbado en la cama se encogió de hombros y salió desnudo del baño al dormitorio, tomó unos ajustados boxers negros y se tumbó en la cama.- Mañana quiero ir a Fuente Despedida, así que deberíamos dormirnos temprano.- Explicó el chico.

- _Eso es raro en ti, normalmente eres un dormilón._ \- Se burló Luxray acurrucándose en la cama al lado de su entrenador, dio un pequeño bostezo que fue acompañado por uno de su entrenador.

La mañana llegó y Ryûta al levantarse vio a Luxray mirando por la ventana, llovía, lo cual estropeaba su idea de ir a la Fuente Despedida, el joven se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, iban a estar todo el día encerrados.

-Parece que será un día bastante aburrido...- Murmuró el muchacho, Luxray le miró y asintió- Quería ir a ver ese lugar, hace ya tiempo que no vamos, la ultima vez fui con Lucario, hace un año.- La mera mención de otro pokémon hizo que el lince se abalanzara sobre él.- Lux, ¿¡A que viene esa reacción!?- Se sobresaltó al ver como su pokémon le apresaba una vez más con el peso de su cuerpo.

- _No me gusta que menciones a los otros._ \- Gruño mordiendo el hombro de su entrenador, dejando una marca bastante notoria, Ryûta dejo escapar un chillido de dolor, pequeñas gotas de sangre perladas escurrieron por su espalda.- _L...Lo siento, he sido demasiado bruto._ \- Se disculpó lamiendo la herida que acababa de hacer, por el calor del momento y sus celos insanos había hecho daño a su entrenador.

-No te comprendo Luxray.- Murmuró el entrenador bajando su rostro y suspirando, acarició la cabeza de su pokémon, se fijó en que cierta parte de su anatomía se había despertado, Luxray pareció percatarse de ello y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- _No sabía que te iba el juego duro._ \- Ronroneó el pokémon arrancando de un bocado la ropa interior de su entrenador el cual trató de retroceder pero se vio acorralado por Luxray, el cual se relamió los labios y comenzó a lamer las partes intimas del chico que comenzó a dejar escapar suaves gemidos.

-Luxray, para.- Pidió el entrenador, el lince se detuvo y el entrenador se sorprendió, normalmente no le hacían caso, al menos eso experimentó con Arcanine, Luxray le miraba a los ojos, Ryûta se mordió el labio inferior.- Yo... Sigue.- Pidió completamente sonrojado.

- _Idiota_.- Sonrió Luxray llevándose el miembro del chico a la boca, Ryûta dejó escapar un gemido más sonoro y terminó en la boca de su pokémon.- _Y encima precoz, eres un crío_.- Se burló nuevamente el lince.- _Creo que es tu turno de darle uso a tu boca_.- Dio dos pasos y la punta de su miembro quedó a la altura de la cara de su entrenador, el cual se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, el miembro del tipo eléctrico era casi de 24 centímetros, su pene tenía pequeñas púas a lo largo de su extensión.

Ryûta obediente comenzó a lamer la extensión del miembro del felino, las pequeñas espinas le hicieron cierto daño, su lengua bajó lentamente hasta la base del miembro y poco despues subió hasta la punta, introduciendo en su boca parte del pene entre sus manos, Luxray parecía disfrutarlo, aunque de golpe empujó a su entrenador y le obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas, mordió la oreja y de una sola estocada.

-Luxray, más suave.- Rogó el entrenador sintiendo los pinchos desgarrar su interior, unos cuantos gemidos escaparon por cada embestida, una mezcla de dolor y placer, el pokémon eléctrico siguió acometiendo mientras su entrenador jadeaba, tras varios minutos parecía que Ryûta comenzaba a disfrutar la brutalidad del pokemon lince.

- _Esto va a ser divertido._ \- Ronroneó mientras pequeñas chispas comenzaban a brotar a su alrededor y una descarga eléctrica impactó en el cuerpo del entrenador, el cual gimió nuevamente, el dolor comenzaba a volverse placentero.

- _¿Me estoy volviendo masoquista?_ \- Se cuestionó al sentir como Luxray aumentaba la intensidad de la descarga progresivamente, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle y terminó eyaculando sobre las mantas de la cama, su interior se contrajo apretando el miembro del pokémon, el cual terminó en el interior de su entrenador, sacó su miembro y una abundante cantidad de semen comenzó a salir del joven.

- _Puede que no sea tan aburrida este día de lluvia._ \- Ronroneó dispuesto a otra ronda el pokémon.


End file.
